The End is Just the beginning
by SyoHyuk
Summary: What if Renesmee is just the reincarnation of the person Jacob love.... well please read the full summary inside..., R&R thanks xD
1. Chapter 1

**Comment: this is my first ever fan fiction so don't kill me if I had a wrong grammar... HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SOME are out of character ok?**

summary: After knowing that he's a werewolf, Jacob Black was informed that he need to imprint someone (a soul mate).Rhunezmay Masen a smart, beautiful and talented girl came, which Jacob came to love. Not long after, he discovered that the girl had a leukemia. After the death of her beloved one, he realized that life is worthless. Not until he met a girl that he believed was the reincarnation of Rhunezmay. A stupid person with the opposite attitude of her. What if the same incident will happen to them? Will he still let go of her?

Chapter 1

_so... it's her_

_May 27, 1917_

**(Rhunezmay P.O.V)**

I need to find a way to start my life, I need to find a way to let my life go on after my sister's death and suffering LEUKEMIA, a deadly and dreadful disease which cause my sister's life to be taken. It was painful, indeed, now that I knew that even I caught this disease.

The sun is ready to set, it's twilight, it's the safe test time of the day, then the easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way... the end of another day, the return of the night. Have you ever wonder where I was?

None other than my favorite place, THE FOOTPRINT HILL as i call it. Why footprint? I find it amusing that this hill was actually surrounded by three smaller hills on its front. You know, just like what a footprint look like. On top of the hill is actually an apple tree which is actually a meter wide and 10 feet in height.

With a basket in my hand, I'm currently sitting in a branch of the tree, picking juicy, red apples. This will be a very good present for my Parents. Well, come to think of it. My family belongs to a poor one.

We are quite contented to this simple yet joyful family.

I sighed. Now i completely forgot about my apples. I plucked one from the big tree and threw it on the grassy ground of the hill. It would be much easier to pile the apples first before putting them into my basket. I picked one again and threw. Pick and threw.......

"Owww! What the hell was that?!" I heard. I looked down to know who the person is, only to find a boy who is staring angrily at me. He was scratching his black, messy, long hair. Is he a gay? I think so. But from those gruff voice, I change my mind. From his reaction, I can clearly say that he was hit by those apples.

I jump off from my place immediately, landing to the ground gracefully. I went near the boy who was actually wearing a brown khaki short and a plain white t-shirt. And how long has he been here? Or should I say sleeping here?

I smiled apologetically before him and said, "Uhmm, sir, I'm sorry for being hit by my apples." I-is he annoyed?

"Stupid! Playing apples is just childish. Get lost!"

My jaw dropped to what he said. What?! Me? Stupid? No one has ever said that to me!

I placed my hands in my hips, rolling my eyes. "Excuse me sir. Can't you see that I'm being friendly here? What an arrogant boy!"

"And you," He stared at me, his brows furrowed. "Don't call me sir. You look older than me. Not to mention you look like a beggar wondering the streets in town."

Oh good. Just good. He did not only call me stupid, but also a beggar.

I crossed my arms. Now I'm totally getting annoyed. "I don't want to be rude, little boy. Now, happy?" I said.

The boy ignored me; he just stood up and walked away. I stick out my tongue, unknown to him. Hah! Arrogant, weird little boy!

I started to pick to the scattered apples on the grassy ground. Oh just great. It's already 6:00 in the evening. Now mom will surely get worried.

But come to think of it, just for a moment there, I clearly forgot my problems......... Why?

* * *

_July 3, 1917 _

**Forks National High School**

**It's the first day of school.........**

I was standing next to my new friend, whose name i forgot. I'm staring at the ceiling, thinking about my new problem, i need undergo this bone marrow transplantation. And hell! Where do you think we'll get $25,000 for that?! That's even more expensive than my life. I sighed. I shouldn't really stress myself. That would only worsen my condition. Thank goodness it's still not that worse. Stage 1...

I was suddenly cut off by my friend who started shouting, I mean squealing. What's happening here? dont tell me there's fire? or flood? or earthquake?

"Call the police!" I shouted in panic. I felt everyone stare at me. Did I do something wrong? This isn't funny! What did I do wrong?!

**(Edward P.O.V)**

Jacob, my best friend (**that's unexpected. I know, readers....**) and I are walking through the hallway. Full of stares on us or... I think on me, and useless thoughts. Yes. Thoughts. I mean I could read people's minds.

I accidentally read one of the girl's thought, _`Kyaa! It's Edward! It's Edward! He's looking in my way...... I think he likes me!!!!! '_

_`Back Off! He's mine!!!!! '_

_`Edward, my master, MARRY me please!!!!!'_

_`Tall, pale-complexion, handsome..... *sigh* My Prince charming!'_

_`Whoa!!!!! HOT!!!! water! I need Water!!!! Edward!!!'_

_`Yes! 2x + 97 = 115. I bet he didn't know that I'm copying. hahaha!!!!' _Huh? Well that was a bit out of topic.

My eyes suddenly landed into a weird looking girl who looked so stressed. _`What's happening here? Don't tell me there's fire? or flood? or earthquake?_**' **Hah! This girl's quite innocent. I smiled at her, unknown to me that my fan girls where already running havoc.

"Edward Cullen smiled at me!" "No! He's mine." "Duh! Shut up. It's obvious he's looking this way!" Random fan girls screamed.

"Call the police!"

What? Ahh! So it's the weird girl earlier.

Everyone turned their attention towards her. I started to giggle! _`She's insane.' _ That's what everyone was thinking.

Kring!

Saved by the bell, huh? Poor innocent girl.

I saw Jacob's eyebrow raised. I followed the direction where his eyes were looking. The funny girl?

"You know her, Jacob?" I asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go. We'll be getting late for class."

We walked through the hallways, towards the funny girl. I noticed that the girl is obviously rolling her eyes. Annoyed, maybe? To Jacob? I need to talk to him later.

**(Rhunezmay P.O.V.)**

The arrogant, weird, little boy...with his.... er....sidekick, I like that idea hahaha, he stop in front of me

"Stupid beggar, your weird and annoying.... get lost...er...FRUIT SALAD!."

Fruit salad? what a nickname, Just then the reality kick in, I'm the fruit salad. Oh my god, he's a pervert, that arrogant boy, he and the unknown species beside him is now walking trough the stairs but i shout

"YOU!!! LITTLE ANNOYING PERVERT, STUPID, LAME, YOUR INSANE.... HOW DARE YOU....YOU!!! I HATE YOU TO DEATH....YOU SHOULD BE ASHAME OF YOURSELF."

Both of them stop walking, The sidekick one smile but I think the arrogant boy is mad at me. It feels like everything is in slow-motion mode. he looked at like I'm something to eat

"Don't dare you call me with that shameful names", he shot me a death glare

"You called me fruit salad.....er for no reason" I need to lie, to save myself from embarrassment

"Edward, need help" he said trough his teeth, Looks who's afraid. He needs help, his sidekick smile, a playful smile and said

"I like seeing you two fight....it's....*giggle* cute."

I cant believe, he looked pathetic and lame i think, why does every girls like or love him? he's not that handsome but kind of cute and pale and.... Hey what the hell am I thinking?

I cannot find the right word to say, then suddenly the sidekick make a funny sound like bear choking

"Jacob, Let's go" he said but I think it's to late

"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?" oh no, our Principal

Edward smile and smoothly said

"nothings happening here Ma'am, let's go Jacob, where going to be late"

is he trying to dazed our Principal? Well i should say, he's good at it, He smile more wider showing his teeth

"Were going now funny girl" then he walked and stop beside me, still smiling and whisper

"Yeah, save yourself from embarrassment"

**Authors note: Hope you all like it….. Please review if you want me to continue this story….. ( " )**

_Mz. aLien 143_


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY....I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

_Chapter 2_

_Punishment's like hell_

Whoa… now that I think about it, he's obviously handsome when he's near; more approximately is God-like

He wink and smile before he walk toward his friend, the arrogant boy who started to breathe unevenly

"Come on Jacob *whisper something*"

The arrogant Jacob sigh and said "Your right."

I watch them, bewildered. What the hell are they talking about? It made me curious.

"Bye then Ms. Fruit salad." What's that boy talking about? It took seconds for the words to sink into my mind. That bastard! He..he…argh!!!

Then they started to walk, now I'm mad. They really wanted to feel my wrath.

"Don't dare you turn your back on me… you little rascal……you PERVERT!" I pointed an accusing finger to them. For the second time, they stopped walking, the little arrogant Jacob looked at me, smirking. "Me? Pervert? Look who's talking?"

And he dare to deny it! Then his sidekick interrupt.

"Err…..sorry for cutting you off but I think, Jacob and I is going to be late for our class so if you please excuse us ____"

Brows furrowed and hands in my hips, I yelled,

"NO EXCEPTION."

Then, the sidekick, whose name I forgot, started to stare at the ceiling, _again_.

He's weird but definitely cute and handsome, boyfriend material, I think.

I walked towards them and put my hands on my pocket

"The both of you listen to me ok! I don't care if your" I paused. I started to narrow my eyes and stare angrily into the sidekick. "popular or something, But always take note in your minds, don't try to cross my line again or else--"

I threaten them. The sidekick, that now I remember the name, laughs at me. He has the guts, huh?

What's he's problem, anyway?

"Why are you laughing?" I asked in curiosity. Don't they dare underestimate me! I have a deathly glare! He compose his self and said.

"Nothing it's just…just funny to hear you threatening us… you know, you're kind of cute when your angry."

I look down, blood started to run through my face, it makes me blush

"Sh-shut up! C-can't you s-see that you're d-distracting me?"

He leaned forward and whispered something. I can feel the warmth of his breath in every word he whispered.

"If we don't leave, the principal will gave us a punishment. *looked at his arrogant friend*, she's only giving us 2 minutes."

I peak at my back, I think he's right, our principal is getting more and more impatient, but how did he know the…uhmm, minute thing?

"So bye again *giggle* Ms. Fruit salad…don't wear that stupid underwear of yours, ok? It looks awful." the arrogant boy said. He—How dare he! I hate him! I hate his guts!

I thought they making up on me, he's trying to irritate me again. I can feel my left brow twitch. "Then what do you call your self? Mr. arrogant, little, weird, pathetic, rascal, ignorant, stupid boy? Hah! You're not cute, not that handsome, your eye's are so big and round, for you're information. I hate them!"

"Hold on your words Ms. Fruit salad. Oh, and please tell me when you realized that you like me so that I'm prepared for your stalking things, ok~."

What the hell?! That's so out of topic! He's so full of himself! I shouted more loudly

"I WILL NEVER….EVER…. FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU……I WILL NOT OK!!!!!!!"

Then I hear a high pitch voice on my back, sending chills to my spine.

"The two of you, no shouting at the hallway….. DETENTION." Our jaws fell wide open.

That's unfair, only the two of us?

What about the sidekick one?

I smell something fishy. I think there's something going on here!

I need to know!

**(**Edward P.O.V**)**

"I WILL NEVER….EVER…. FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU……I WILL NOT OK!!!"

'_ok! times up. That's enough.'_ oh no

Then we all hear a high pitch voice on our back

"the two of you, no shouting at the hallway….. DETENTION." Heh! Silly Jacob.

'_Only the two of them of course, Edward Cullen is so handsome, I'm not going to make his life miserable, an adorable boy like him is my type.'_ our principal whisper to herself, she's actually looking at me, I smile to test her, to see if I can dazed her, then her heart started to thump like drum

I read the funny girl's thought

'_That's unfair, only the two of us? What about the sidekick one? I smell something fishy! I think there's something going on here! I need to know!'_

Our principal is starting to think what detention is approximate for Jacob and the funny girl.

'_Cleaning the whole campus??Hum?? Cleaning the comfort rooms?? Squat for the whole day???, but I can trade, I only need to know what's Edward Cullen's cell phone number!!! '_

It makes me smile, "Ok, what's your name young Ms?" she asked the funny girl, I listen carefully. Things are getting interesting.

She laughed nervously and said "Rhunezmay…Masen"

Wow, nice name. It fits her.

Out principal looked at Jacob and asked the same question.

"And you? can you please cut your hair? It's not approximate for a high school student like you." My friend, of course Jacob, answers willingly.

"Sure I'll cut my hair, Jacob by the way, Jacob Black."

Once again, our principal shot a glance on me

"You can go to your class now Mr. Cullen?"

'_Hey Edward, you're not going to leave me here right?'_

Jacob asked trough his mind, I nod and smile, mean's yes.

'_Well, you need to stay ok? This girl's making me insane.'_

I giggle, "What's funny Mr. Cullen?"

Our principal asked _'I think he notice my wrinkles? But he's so young, he's not right for me.'_ Yah, I notice her wrinkles but she's wrong. I'm older than her grandfather, I must say.

"Ah…excuse me ma'am but I think my friend needs my help there so if you please…just please, let me help my friend" I plea so convincing, so convincing that the principal was very touched.

And I think young Ms. Rhunezmay will be my new friend, this is so exciting.

*-*-*-* O.o *-*-*-*

**(Jacob P.O.V)**

"What? what do you mean arranging the books in library? Is she insane?" I asked Edward in confused, I'm not good at this

Edward whisper again

"Yah, I know your not good at this, well she's willing to trade", stilling hiding his smile, I asked for some hope

"Really? Trade what? Let me guess!!! You're number right? Or maybe she's desperate now and she wanted to know where you live?"

Funny old woman, we walked down the hallway, yah, Edward is right, I mean his always right, where now heading to the library, the main library where thousands of books are resting in peace, such a boring place but now, oh no, I hate this part, of being high school, quizzes, exams, periodical test and of course 'DETENTION'

The girl named Rhunezmay is staring at the library where we headed now, her eyes are not in shock, she looks perfectly fine I guess

I whisper in my mind

'Edward? What is the funny girl thinking right now?'

Well I like the part that my best friend can read mind

"she's prepared, she can do everything, cleaning the library is easy for her, arranging the books is also easy for her, she's not just like any other girl we've met" Edward said through his breath

She is one of a kind, she's not any other I've met .

Our principal that I hate the most stop at the entrance door

"ok the two of you listen to me, arrange all the books alphabetically and numerically, from one to…..just count it ok, you Mr. Cullen, you can read books inside if you want"

The old woman said, her flirting techniques is so…. Disgusting,

The girl didn't notice what were talking about, she's looking at all the books inside the library, smiling at her self

Our old principal keep talking but I'm more concentrating at the girl

"hey Edward, she's weird, so what is she thinking right now?"

I whisper of course, Edward looked at me innocently but his eyes is full of sadness.

Why is the only question in my head right now

"she wish could spent her time at the library, reading all the books she can touch here, be more aware about different symptoms of leukemia, she's interested about leukemia, she also wanted to read books about literature and FICTION"

Edward emphasis the word 'fiction', maybe because he's part of that fictional world

Edward treat his self as the most dangerous creature that every live in this world, like his a monster or something, I hate that part of him

It make's me feel sad, he's my friend and right now, he need my moral support

"Interested at anything, she's weird but she can read all the books here if she want, she can touch all the books here, read and read and read"

But before Edward said a thing, our principal interrupted

"ok Rhunesme and Jacob----"

But before she continue, the girl correct her name

"ah ma'am, its RHUNEZMAY not RHUNESME"

The principal looked at her and said

"ok ok, just go inside"

Oh men, I hate it, I looked at Rhunezmay, she's actually happy on what happening right now

Before our Principal leave, she looked at Edward and smile

Rhunezmay looked at me and smile

"come on, we can do this"

She said politely

I feel weird right now, my body began to feel hot and hotter but I ignore it

The three of us step inside, Rhunezmay is walking toward the books while me is still standing, Edward picked all the books he can find in his way

I sigh and walked, I also picked all the books find in my way

Edward is still sad and his getting worst

I walked beside Rhunezmay

She looked at me and smile

"You know, Fictional books are very interesting to read, Greek mythologists are enjoying reading it, there are different creatures in this world that our own eyes cannot see because where blinded by the things were used to s------ "

Now I'm loosing my temper

"STOP LECTURING ME OK!!!!.....I'M NOT INTERESTED….IF YOU WANTED TO LECTURE, THEN TALKED TO SOMEONE NOT ME……BE A TEACHER IF YOU WANT JUST DON'T BOTHER ME OK!!!"

Hey what's happening to me?

I shouted this girl because she's lecturing me something?, what's wrong with me?

The girl is started to cry and it makes my temper go worst

"CRYING AT ANYTHING…. CAN YOU PLEASE STOP IT…..GET LOST IF YOU WANT…. I HATE GIRLS CRYING OK!!!!"

Just then Edward is right beside me

"what's the problem Jake?"

Edward asked me, I cant answer his question right now. The girl touch me, her hands feel so cold, colder than Edwards hands

"Hey Jacob, your so hot?", the girl commented, she said my name for the very first time, my mind told me to get out of here so I walking passing trough my best friend ad the girl

**(Edward P.O.V)**

'_I need to get out of here', Jake's said through his mind_

_What's Jake's problem?, I've never seen him this arrogant to someone_

_Rhunezmay is still crying, for the love of God, why is she crying for?_

"I'm sorry is my friend upset you", I said in a small but clear voice, she looked at me still blinded by tears

"You know, your so lucky because someone can accept you, I assure you, I'm the worst person you've ever meet, even your friend hate me for being annoying"

No, she's wrong, I'm the most worst person… no not person, I'm not human in both ways right?, I killed so many people and I can also killed her if I wanted to

How can I comfort this girl if I cannot touch her, she might notice the cold in my touch

"well, I can be your friend…….if you want?"

I gave her the option, she can refuse it if she wanted to

She looked at me in confused

'_Edward Cullen? Be my friend? Whoa!!, BUT WHAT WILL PEOPLE THINK OF ME?!!!'_

Why is she shouting the phrase?, what's the problem of me being her friend?

I concentrate on something in my head, searching for Jake's though

'_what the hell are you talking about Dad, I cant be a… Monster, no I don't want to be a monster ok!!'_

_Jacob started to march straight to his room, 'what the hell is that old man talking about, that I'm a monster?, not monster but a dangerous one and……oh no, Edward told me about this stupid legend, I don't want to be his mortal enemy, I'm his best friend'_

I'm interrupted by Rhunezmay voice

"Are you sure you wanted to be my friend, I mean, I'm not popular, not rich and not beautiful, there's nothing special about me"

I started to laugh

"I'm not finding a puppet friend or a super star, I'm asking you to be my friend because my mind told me that your good person with good heart"

'_how can he say that so easily?, this is our first time to meet each other, how come he's so sure about my personality?'_

I try to explain, I know she's confused, I can hear the panic in her mind

"well I'm a good reader you know. I can say right now that you're a very good person for example, you like to read all the books here because you wanted some knowledge right?, your interested about leukemia to make yourself more aware right? And right now your worrying about what people might think if you and me will become friends, right? "

I watch her until my words sink in this mind

"ok, you're a weird person, well I guess your right, ok, from now on, I Rhunezmay Masen is officially friend of Edward……Cullen"

It make's me smile, where started to picked again all the books we can find in our way, when she's not looking, I'm using my speed so that I can help ,more easily to her

I'm concentrating again, I wanted to hear what Jake's means about, me being his mortal enemy?

"_No I'm not in pain, please get out of here Dad"_

Jacob is still leaning at the wall, crying in …agony I think

' _I don't wanted to be my best friends enemy, he's the one who make me see what true world is, he's always right there for me, no…. no….. no….., I don't want to be a monster'_

_Someone knock the door_

"_Jake it's me Embry, open the door please"_

'_Embry'_

Jacob straight up and open the door

'_what now'_

_He didn't smile but he open the door more widely so that Embry can enter, Jake's Dad is at his back, Jacob close the door after Embry entered the room_

"_Hey Jake, I heard that you'll be one of us"_

_What? Embry is also a monster?, What's happening here?_

"_No, I don't want to be a monster and be Sam's puppy OK"_

_Jake loosing my temper again_

"_Jake it's in your blood, whether you like it or not, you will be a werewolf and able to IMPRINT to someone"_

'_IMPRINT, what the hell is imprint?'_

"_and what is IMPRINT?"_

'_I just want to end this conversation, Embry irritate me'_

"_IMPRINT, it's a soul mate or love at first sight, it's involuntary you know just like me and…. Claire"_

'_What, Claire?'_

"_you mean… the seven years old kid?"_

I stop listening, so Jacob is a…… werewolf

Why?

Oh no ,this is going to be bad

AHM...WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PROMISE IT WONT TAKE LONG OK, AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY....


End file.
